


Couples Costume

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Diva Draco, Diva Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco and Harry fight all the time. This time Neville tries to do something sneaky.





	Couples Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.
> 
> Notes: Unbetaed. I haven't written for my own community in like a million years. This isn't the best - it's actually kind of terrible. No one needs to read this.

* * *

Draco wasn't ready to talk to Potter again, and he certainly wasn't ready to go to this party. But his stupid friend, Neville Longbottom, had persuaded him to attend. "It's a couples costume party, we can dress alike." 

"We're not a couple."

"Who cares? It's for a good cause." 

"I don't want to go," Draco had argued. "You know what happened the last time I was an event at the same time as him when we weren't speaking…" 

"It'll be okay, I promise. It's not the first time you two have had a fight, and it won't be the last." 

Draco didn't want to do it, but Neville wasn't going to take no for an answer. "What about your boyfriend?" was Draco's last line of argument. 

"He has to work, and I don't even know if he can make it. If he does, he'll dress like a single bachelor or something…" Neville said, rolling his eyes. 

Draco only had himself to blame. His friendship with Neville was an unlikely one but they'd been close every since they'd returned for the eighth year at Hogwarts after the war. McGonagall had made them partners and since then, they'd been friends. 

Neville was the first boy who had been kind to him after the war. And now, Draco was regretting his decision to ever talking to him.

*

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"Are you ready?" Neville asked softly and no, Draco wasn't ready. "It's no big deal. It's a stupid costume party." 

"This is the most unusual attire—"

"Oh, you two look adorable!" Lovegood said in an excited tone, it wasn't very loud, but it was enough to grab other people's attention and make everyone turn around and look at them.

"I still can't believe you made me dress like a pirate," Draco hissed.

"It's for a good cause. And look at the way a certain someone is gaping at you," Neville replied and Draco followed his gaze. There were several men standing by the bar staring at them. The one belonging to Neville didn't hesitate in approaching him. 

"So much for your boyfriend has to work." 

They embraced quickly and then he returned to the bar to get them both a drink. At least, Neville looked apologetic. 

"I'm not ready for this…" Draco said and turned around. He was ready to walk away.

" _Malfoy_." Draco immediately froze. Potter cleared his throat. 

"You're being rude," Neville whispered in Draco's ear, handed him a drink, and left. 

Draco turned around slowly. "Potter," he said in a casual tone. Draco was still angry with Potter but he wasn't going to show it here. The last thing he needed was more attention on himself. 

"So, we match the theme."

"What?" Draco asked, confused. The theme was couples costumes; that's why they were dressed similar. "No, Nev and I…" Draco trailed off once he noticed Neville was standing next to Charlie who was dressed as a space pirate from that show he liked.

And then he realised. 

"That sneaky bastard."

"I didn't know why Charlie insisted on my dressing like Han Solo from _Star Wars_ while he dressed like Mal from _Firefly_ , but now I understand." 

"This was just a ploy," Draco said, taking a long sip from his drink. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"It's my fault you know. You've been so cross and I…" 

Draco huffed and this time, he did walkaway. He was tired of Potter, with his excuses, and Draco wasn't going to listen to them, anymore.

*

"There aren't any reporters at this party," Potter said, coming to stand next to Draco in the balcony where he'd escaped to.

"Doesn't that mean you _don't_ have to talk to me?" Draco asked, not looking at Potter. "And Han Solo doesn't wear glasses, Potter. There aren't any glasses in space." 

Potter chuckled. "You take costumes so seriously. But then, you're dressed like a sexy Captain Hook, so…" 

"Captain Hook's sexy," argued Draco. He also hadn't missed how Potter had just given him a compliment, but Draco was going to ignore that. 

"He is when you dress like him." Potter edged closer to Draco and took his hand before turning Draco around and kissing him on the cheek.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, Potter."

"No. It means you forgive me for now," answered Potter, kissing Draco.

"For Now."


End file.
